Talk:List of samples used by DJ Sharpnel
Do we sign the page?--Iceman B 07:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sample identification Nippon Zenkoku Gaba Ondo I've done some research on the song "Nippon Zenkoku Gaba Ondo" and found a potential source, but I'm not certain. The name of the song is "Nippon Zenkoku Ohayashi Ondo" or "日本全国お囃子音頭", and appears to be a Japanese buddhist festival song. You can find videos of it by searching "nipponzenkokuohayashiondo.wmv" and "Nippon Zenkoku Ohayashi Ondo" (with quotes) on YouTube. Could anyone shed any light on this? I'll probably just add it soon. Fuo 22:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Here's the source I think: http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=VZCG-10505 Anstalt 17:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kakke Ecko - SOLVED Also, trying to find the Kakke Ecko sample. The lyrics from the beginning are "Kakke, Kakkekko, Ka ki ku ke ko", which are apparently the Japanese vowels A I U E O. I assume it's from a children's show about learning Japanese. I can't understand any of the lyrics after that. If anyone knows Japanese (or knows someone that does), PLEASE try and find some information about it! <3 Fuo 00:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) FOUND THE KAKKE ECKO SAMPLE. I'm so freaking awesome. Fuo 02:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- KeyKey - SOLVED Found the KeyKey sample, though it appears there's two versions of the song. One of them is sung by the voice actress (Miho Utsuse), which is featured in the anime itself. The other is featured in the anime's soundtrack, and was sung by Chiyako Shibahara. Not sure which was sampled in KeyKey, as they're both very similar. It also feels like I'm talking to myself here. Fuo 08:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- South Paw - Koshien ver. (From the Heart - Hell Compilation) I've found "Southpaw/ サウスポー" by Pink Lady. Sounds very similar and shares more than a few lyrics, but it isn't the same (1:39 is pretty much where the similarities end). It was covered in 1997 by SPEED (a mere year before DJ Sharpnel's album came out), but neither of those are the version sampled in this song. Maybe 'Koshien ver' has something to do with it? I hope someone replies. Fuo 01:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : Source is apparently the single on this CD, which was used as an advertisement for a visual novel. I can't confirm this since it's nigh-on impossible to find any CD previews or MP3s of the song - if anyone finds one, let me know! Fuo 00:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm a 32G - SOLVED This one was rather hard to find, but I guess it's worth it. Initial gooling lead me to this blog page, which then luckily enough lead me to this album ("ぐっぐぅー" by Junko Iwao, according to Amazon.co.jp). The Yahoo Music page provides audio samples for each song - the one sampled in I'm a 32G is track #2. I couldn't find an accurate english translation for the track names, so I just added the second track's original Japanese name to the wiki. Fuo 03:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : "I'm 32 grams" would be an accurate translation, I think. 21:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Old 2ch.net threads ftw! I've found a couple of sample IDs from 2ch.net threads such as this one (and still not done reading it). They're worth checking through if you happen to come across one and know Japanese (or if you're handy with Google Translate). Fuo 01:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC)